


Can't Get You Out of My Head

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: I Heart Huckabees (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert's subconscious is not cooperative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get You Out of My Head

Brad has nothing to do with anything. Which is why it's so humiliating how often he shows up when Albert tries to do the thing, the closing your eyes and clearing your mind thing Bernard taught him.

It's as if the fucker's just lurking there in his brain, waiting for a lull between thoughts, for a chance to come out and taunt Albert. What's worse is the number of times Albert gives up on the thing altogether and ends up jerking off to thoughts of the lying bastard.

Albert's beginning to hate his subconscious as much as he hates Brad.


End file.
